Day One
The Acadamy Reijī Namakemono stood among the other students of the Shinigami Academy. Next to him stood his two friends Lee Matsu and Miya Nesu, he’d met them shortly after he’d arrived in the soul society. It was Lee’s idea to join the academy and despite Reijī’s initial reluctance he eventually came around. “This is going to be fun.” Lee said throwing his arms around the necks of Reijī and Miya. “Just you guys watch, I’m going to be the next Kenpachi.” Miya rolled her eyes as Reijī chuckled to himself. “If you’re going to be the next Kenpachi then I’m going to be the Captain Commander.” He said sarcastically. “Are you saying you’re better than me?” Lee asked slightly tightening his grip around Reijī’s neck. “I’m not saying anything that the future Kenpachi has to worry about.” Reijī answered in the same tone. Lee was about to strike Reijī across the face before Miya separated them. She was always better at focusing her spiritual energy than the others. Eventually the instructors came and broke everyone into separate groups. Reijī, Lee, and Miya were put into the same group and were herded towards the dojo to learn about zanjutsu. The instructor gave a lecture on the importance of zanjutsu to a shinigami’s work and had two senior students demonstrate. Once the two students were done the instructor asked for two volunteers. Lee’s hand shot up immediately, prompting the instructor to call him and Reijī up. The instructor tossed Reijī and Lee a kendo stick and told them to fight. Reijī looked down at the stick then at his friend. “I hate you.” He said as Lee assumed his ready stance with a wide grin. The instructor waved his hand signaling them to begin. Immediately Lee lunged forward and swung his weapon down. Reijī sidestepped the blow and lazily swung his kendo stick at Lee’s chest. Reijī’s friend blocked the swing with ease before he lashed out and kicked Reijī in the gut. Reijī slid backwards as Lee stabbed for his chest. Reijī’s hand shot up and grabbed the stick before it struck his chest. Reijī then pulled Lee’s weapon to the side as he struck for his neck. Lee grabbed Reijī’s weapon and with great strength yanked it out of his hand. Now armed with two weapons Lee spun the kendo sticks in the air, showing familiarity with handling two weapons. Reijī watched as his friend showed his skills off for the instructor and students. He observed the speed and angle of the rotating sticks and found no weakness. Lee finished his show with a low stance, holding the weapons parallel to each other. With a yell Lee rushed forward, giving Reijī an opening. As Lee’s “swords” came down upon him, Reijī’s hands shot up and caught Lee by his wrists, stopping his attack mid-swing. “What’s wrong ‘Future Kenpachi’?” Reijī asked before he jumped up and kicked Lee in the chest. As the two rose to their feet the instructor stepped in and told them to stop. The instructor then led them to a building where he taught them about kido. Out of the whole class only Miya was able to successfully cast any spells. Reijī and Lee came close but both their spells ended up exploding in their faces. “Well that went well.” Reijī said as he wiped the soot off of his shirt as Lee did the same with his pants. “I don’t think you two are the Kido type.” Miya teased as she stifled a laugh. “I agree.” The instructor said. Three Interesting Students While the three new students went through their day they were unaware of the eyes that had been watching them the whole day. Yama Watayoshi, Captain of Squad 9, observed the new class as they went through the day. When he got back to the 9th squad barracks he wrote down notes on each of the new students, listing their strengths and weaknesses. When he finished someone knocked at his door. “Come in.” Yama said as he put his brush away. The door slid open and Captain of Squad 4 Tohoshi Kitaka walked in. “Good evening Yama.” Tohoshi said, “What’re you doing?” “I’m checking out the newest students at the academy.” Yama answered as he gestured to the sheets of paper scattered around his desk. “Take a seat, please.” “Anyone stand out?” Tohoshi asked as he sat down and picked up one of the files. “Umm actually…” Yama said searching for the files he’s made for Reijī, Lee and Miya. “These three show some promise.” He said passing the files to Tohoshi. The 4th squad captain read over the files as Yama got up to pour them some sake. “Hmm.” Tohoshi said as he took the sake cup from Yama. “Judging by the details you’ve collected on them, these three could become very powerful shinigami.” “Yeah, so any thoughts on what squads they’ll end up in?” Yama asked before he sipped his drink. Tohoshi looked over the files again before replying, “Well it may be too early to know for certain, but as it is this Lee kid is definitely headed for the 11th squad.” “Yeah and Miya seems to be heading for your squad Tohoshi.” Yama said raising his cup in a mock toast. Tohoshi raised his cup in turn before returning to the files. “What about this Reijī kid? He doesn’t seem to be heading anyplace in particular.” “Yeah, he seemed to be holding back the entire time.” Yama agreed. “In fact he kind of seemed like he was slacking the entire time.” “Really, a slacker huh?” Tohoshi asked sipping his drink with a small grin. “Well then sounds like he would be perfect for your squad.” “Very funny Tohoshi.” Yama said as he finished his sake. Creature in the Shadows Reijī found himself in a dark cave, surrounded by nothing but shadows. “Where the hell am I?” Reijī asked himself when he heard a voice call him from deeper in the caves. Against his better judgment Reijī followed the voice. The voice led Reijī further down the caves until he came across a large creature. It vaguely resembled a pure back fox with glowing white eyes. Shadow’s seemed to radiate from the creature as it turned a hungry gaze towards him. “What are you?” Reijī asked as the creature came closer. “My name is…” it said standing inches away from Reijī, its voice blurring out as it said its name. “What was that?” Reijī asked. “Still can’t hear me huh?” the creature mumbled to its self before melting back into the shadows. “Come back when you wish to know my name.” Suddenly the shadows began swallow Reijī. Reijī shot awake in his bed at the shinigami academy, sweat dripping from his brow. “What the hell was that about?” he asked himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had the dream every night afterwards, but it would be years before he was able to hear the creatures name. Category:Twilitlink